Singing Fishes and Sparkles
by ruminant
Summary: Sailor Uranus is having a streak of bad luck.


Singing Fishes and Sparkles

By ruminant

-------------------

Sailor Uranus coughed up sparkles.

The daimon's mouth twisted into a wide smile. "You'll never get me lucky charms!" it cackled.

The sailor senshi were not amused. Why a left over daimon egg would choose to attach itself to a discarded box of Lucky Charms was beyond their comprehension.

Sailor Venus set her jaw as she began to power up her attack. She raised her arm above her head and cried, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The chain of hearts sped through the air towards the leprechaun daimon. It's face lit up as the hearts encircled its body and pulled tight. The daimon exaggerated a wink and turned the hearts into marshmallows.

"Oh, come on!" Sailor Mars shouted as she threw her hands into the air.

The daimon swiped the green hat from its head and bowed to the senshi. Sailor Moon had her Spiral Heart Moon Rod out and ready to shout her attack phrase when a rainbow suddenly appeared.

Blowing a quick raspberry at the senshi, the daimon stepped into the rainbow and disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Sailor Jupiter fumed, "Where did it go?"

Sailor Mercury was busy tapping away on the keys of her mini computer. "Got him!" she smiled, "He's across town."

Sailor Uranus spit out the remaining sparkles from the daimon's earlier attack. "Mamoru-san, do you have your car?" she asked.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Half of you come with me. The other half, go with Haruka."

The senshi let their transformations fall away and ran to the waiting vehicles. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, and Minkao climbed into the red convertible and sped off.

"Um…Haruka?" Minako shouted above the noise of the car, "It's a little squished back here!"

Rolling her eyes, Haruka reached under the driver's seat and grabbed the lever. She pulled herself forward as she continued to drive. The seat didn't move. She pulled harder on the steering wheel and the seat slid all the way forward. She gasped as the steering wheel hit her in the chest.

"Haruka! Are you all right?" Michiru asked.

"Fine," she wheezed.

She again pulled the lever to adjust the seat and… felt the lever break off in her hand. "Dammit!"

Driving well above the speed limit with a steering wheel jammed into her chest wasn't the most pleasing sensation she'd ever had. Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel as she stewed over her predicament. Stopping the car was out of the question when they were chasing an errant daimon.

Then the car sputtered and began to slow down. "What's wrong? Why are you slowing down?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not slowing down, the car is," Haruka spat.

She looked down at the dashboard just in time to see the nearly full gas tank gauge suddenly drop to E. Michiru also noticed this. "We're… out of gas?"

"When's the last time you filled your tank?" Minako questioned.

Haruka turned a very lovely shade of purple. "This morning," she lied. She hadn't actually filled her tank since the week before. She should have realized her gauge was broken. How could she have expected to still have a nearly full tank of gas after a week's worth of driving?

Haruka coasted the car into the parking lot of a small bar as the communicators that Makoto and Minako wore went off. "Where are you?" Rei's voice asked, "We thought you were right behind us."

"We were," Makoto replied, "We…ran out of gas."

"We're at a bar called The Singing Fish," Minako added.

"Well, we've just found the daimon, so get a move on!"

Ami's voice now sounded. "The Singing Fish? We're in the alley just behind."

"We're on our way!" Minako smiled.

The girls quickly looked around, but didn't see an entrance to the alley. "We'll have to go through the bar," Michiru reasoned.

The girls ran through the door and into the smoke filled dive. A man with thinning hair and leathery skin greeted them. "What'll ya be singin'?" he asked as he ogled Makoto.

"No, no… we're just passing through," Minako replied as the girls made to move past the man.

"Hey!" he shouted as he grabbed Minako's wrist, "If ya come in here, ya sing. We don't allow no lookey-loo's."

"All right! All right! We'll sing!" Makoto relented and the man released Minako's wrist.

His demeanor changed instantly as he again asked, "What'll ya be singin'?"

"Oh just anything!" Haruka snapped.

"I can't pick for ya! Gotta give me a number!"

"Number 12 then!" she shouted as her eyes blazed.

The group hurried to the stage as the music began to play and words appeared on the monitor before them. "No! I am not singing this!" Haruka shook her head vehemently.

"We've got to sing if we want to get to the alley!" Minako reminded her.

Haruka turned yet another interesting shade of purple as she began to sing the lyrics.

"Dude looks like a lady…"

As soon as the last word vanished from the monitor, the girls dropped their microphones and bolted towards the back door. Haruka grabbed the doorknob and turned it uselessly in her hand.

She pushed against the door with her body but it still did not budge. "Back up, everyone," she commanded.

The other girls backed away from the door as Haruka took several steps back herself. Taking a deep breath, she ran straight at the door and rebounded so hard that she landed on the floor.

"Um…Haruka…" Minako began.

"Shut up and let me think!"

"But…Haruka…" Minako began again.

"I said shut…"

Minako reached over and flipped the deadbolt to the unlocked position. Her blood on fire, Haruka leapt up and charged through the door. The girls arrived in the alley just in time to see Sailor Moon finish off the daimon.

Haruka collapsed onto the ground and started to shake uncontrollably. A golden mist began to emanate from her body and drifted away on the wind. "What is that?!" Sailor Moon screeched in alarm.

Sailor Mercury again took out her computer and scanned her fellow senshi. "It was from the daimon's attack earlier. When Sailor Uranus ingested those fragments a sort of curse took effect. It's leaving her now that the daimon has been destroyed."

"You mean those sparkles are responsible for all of her back luck today?" Makoto asked as she eyed Haruka.

"But why would a daimon want to give out bad luck?" Tuxedo Mask wondered.

"Well, we were after his lucky charms!" Minako giggled.

"Not funny," Haruka glowered as she brushed one last sparkle off her shoulder.


End file.
